GraceNovamon
Name: Grace Novamon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Mega level Vaccine Attribute Galaxy Digimon Threat level: Mobius Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Moonlight Manipulation, Healing, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Sleep Inducement, Fire Manipulation, Power Nullification, Absolute Zero and Darkness Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Can casually trap his opponents inside a barrier, Durability Negation, Solar Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Large Size , Power Nullification, Explosion Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Magic, Summoning, Forcefield Creation, Sealing, Can purify Evil Souls, Sense Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Can weaken the power of the opponent's Magical attacks, Healing, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration, Absorption (Can absorb the opponents essence), Reality Warping, Body Control, Teleportation, Age Manipulation, Cosmic Energy Manipulation, Gas Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Can quell Panic, Transformation, Duplication, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Can force others to attack themselves), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference), Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Absolute Zero. Physical strength: At least Multiversal Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ ( Is a fusion of the two Olympos Xll members Apollomon and Dianamon. The Olympos Xll are comparable to the Royal Knights. Stated to have Big-Bang Class energy. Should be far above the likes of Dianamon and Apollomon in power.) Bypasses Conventional Durability with Eclipse Finger and Seisei no Houkou. Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to the Royal Knights) Durability: At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range At least Galactic, possibly Multiversal+ with projectiles Standard Equipment: Meleagros Intelligence: As the fusion between two Olympos Xll members, Grace Novamon should be just as talented if not more talented when it comes to combat and battles strategies. It should have the same skill that can allow it to match the Royal Knights in combat. It should have the 1000+ years of combat experience most Olympos Xll members. Weaknesses: Data Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. * Eclipse Finger: Focuses the amplified energy within its body in the palms of its hands, melting the enemy by touching them. * Calydon Arcus: Fires the eight "Meleagros" blades it wears on its back to pursue the enemy until they are destroyed. * Corona Flame: By exhausting all of its physical strength, it fires a flaming shot at the opponent by concentrating the power of fire on its forehead. * Corona Knuckle: Fires continuous punches with its blazing fists through the power of fire. * Petit Prominence: Wrapping its whole body in flames, it defends itself or body slams. * Flame Dive: Firamon flies up and catches fire, and then dives down on his opponents. * Fira Claw: Firamon's claw catches fire and he slashes his opponents. * Fira Bomb: Uses his full power to shoot fire bombs from the forehead. * Crimson Beast King Wave: (Gurenjūouha) Concentrates its flame into an energy wave resembling a lion. * Dance of the Crimson Lion: (Kurenai Shishi no mai) A combination of flaming punches and kicks. * Refreshing Roar: (Seisei no Houkou) Roars to release a fiery shock wave that burns everything down, disintegrating the enemy's data. * Arrow of Apollo: Continuously fires red hot arrows from the shining jewels on his hands. * Phoebus Blow: Attacks with a single, deadly blow from a fist filled with his inner power. * Solblaster/Sol Blaster: Fires a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on his back to incinerate his enemies. * Luna Claw: Scratches with claws that are lovely at first glance, but are filled with dark power. * Tear Shot: Concentrates power in its forehead antenna, then fires a beautiful water orb at the opponent. * Lop-Ear Ripple: Twirls its ears, swallowing up the opponent in the vortex of bubbles generated. * Moon Night Bomb: Throws froth with its hands to put an opponent to sleep. * Tear Arrow: Draws a beautiful ice arrow from its back and fires it. * Moon Night Kick: Jumps into the sky and comes down on an opponent with a kick. * Lunatic Dance: Bewitches opponents with a graceful dance and attacks while its guard is down. * Ice Archery: An attack that uses ice arrows. * Dark Archery: Attacks using arrows of dark energy. * Crescent Harken (Deutsch: Crescent Hook): Bewitches an illusion with the mysterious power of the moon, so that the opponent sees itself as its own enemy and immediately carves itself to pieces. * Arrow of Artemis: Pulls a faintly sparkling arrow of ice from the quill-like protuberances on its back, then fires it. * Goodnight Moon: Lures the opponent into sleep with the lunar light emitted from the Goodnight Sisters. * Power Null: A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. Category:Digimon Category:Character Category:Animanga Category:Male Category:Weapons user Category:Light attribute Category:Explosives user Category:Swordsman Category:Video game Category:Flying